1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information display system for displaying content, an information display apparatus, and a position indicating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image display apparatuses provided with a display screen having a display storage property have been used. In the display screen, it is unnecessary to perform a redrawing operation, and thus no flicker occurs on the screen, which is easy on the user's eye and to obtain a high-quality image close to that on the pager. As a method of manually writing additional information to the content displayed on the display screen, the following method is disclosed in JP-A-2001-311931: a method of directly applying a voltage to an element on the display screen by using an electronic pen to change the display state of the element, thereby adding desired information.
However, the above-mentioned method has a problem in that the display state of the element on the display screen is changed by the electronic pen, but it is difficult to reflect handwritten information to content data, which makes it difficult to store the handwritten information so as to correspond to the displayed content. In additions since an image display device always monitors the voltage input from the electronic pen, the image display device consumes a large amount of power even in a standby state.